Such a method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,191 B2, featuring the application of a metal coating by means of galvanic deposit. When applying the contact layer on the wafer carrying the component, however, it is practically impossible to prevent the wafer from warping due to the galvanic deposit of a metal layer.